


I Will Never Be Satisfied

by lookaroundlookaround_23



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Crying, Cussing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookaroundlookaround_23/pseuds/lookaroundlookaround_23
Summary: Based off of "Satisfied" from Hamilton: An American Musical (2015)





	I Will Never Be Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these are not in order (like timing of bughead) but please just bear with me.

“A toast to the groom!” i yelled out as i saw jughead and betty kissing in the newspaper room.

“y/n, can you not!” jughead said in annoyance.

“To the bride!” i yelled again.

“y/n, when did you even get here?” betty asked.

“From your best friend!” i yelled.

they kissed again.

“oh, the things my virgin eyes have seen.” i said on my way out.

"may they always be satisfied", i thought.

my non-existent love story with jughead isn’t your average love story. i won’t wait for them to break up and then walk right in so that jughead can place a ring on my finger. no. this is the love story where the girl likes somebody but won’t do anything because they’re too worried about all the people she would hurt.

"I remember that night, I just might regret that night for the rest of my days"

 

i remember the day betty told me her and jughead started dating. i immediately wanted to say something like, you’re breaking girl code, but she wasn’t. i hadn’t told anybody i liked jughead. i never even knew betty liked jughead. hopefully this isn’t one of those things where she’d date her previous crush’s best friend to make her previous crush (archie) realize what he’s missing out on. it’s wrong of me to think that, but it’s always possible.

"But Alexander, I’ll never forget the first time I saw your face"

jughead and i met in kindergarten but only became friends in 4th grade. he found out i liked him back then because i made the mistake of telling my best friend, archie. jughead then tried to become my friend which was very nice of him. in 5th grade, he started wearing his famous crown beanie. it only made him more attractive.

“what do you look for in a guy, y/n?” veronica asked me at the student lounge.

“a nice and relate-able guy.”, i responded. “basically none of the guys i’ve dated.”

“y/n, you strike me as a woman who has never been satisfied.” jughead pointed out.

“that’s actually true. I have never been satisfied.” i responded.

“so that’s why you’ve dated so many guys!” reggie laughed.

“yeah, so that your ugly ass can know that i don’t like you.” i said.

========================================================================  
“so you and betty, huh?” i asked jughead as we sat across from each other in a booth at pop’s.

“yeah, she makes me really happy.” he explained.

“i’m happy for you, jug,” i said with a smile. “so, bughead?” i proposed. it made me cringe, trying to be happy that my crush has a girlfriend.

“oh my god, no!” jughead laughed, pointing a fry at me.

“i’ll stop saying it on one condition.” i said.

“what is it?” he asked.

“i get to be a bridesmaid at the wedding and i get to be the godmother of the child.” i said.

“so 2 conditions?” he rolled his eyes. “fine.”

i laughed and starting texting betty the news.  
========================================================================  
“reggie, where’s the nearest restroom?” i asked as i stepped into the school, 2 hours early.

“take a left and then the first door on you right.” he explained.

“what are you even doing here this early?” reggie asked.

“my y/f/s practice let out early.” i explained.

i followed his directions and opened the door, only to find a shirtless jughead brushing his teeth.

“well this isn’t the girls bathroom.” i said.

“y/n, what the hell!” jughead yelled.

“how was i supposed to know you’d be in here! and how are you even here this early?” i asked.

“this is where i stay.” jughead explained.

I asked about his family, did you see his answer?

“wait why,” i asked. “ is something going on at home?”

“i’ve been sleeping under the stairs,” he explained. “i hate dealing with my dad everyday, y/n.”

“you know we have an extra room at home, right?” i said.

“yeah, your sister’s room.” jughead argued.

“she cut off all her ties to us. she’s obviously not coming home.” i said.

His hands started fidgeting, he looked askance.

“i’d be taking up too much space though.” he said.

he’s penniless, he’s flying by the seat of his pants, i thought.

“my parents wouldn’t having another person in the house, jug,” i said. “just think about it please?”

“it would be amazing, y/n.” jughead smiled.

“perfect.” i said, leaving to find the girls’ bathroom.

why does life have to be so hard? the day i decided to confess to him, he opens up to me about his living situation. it would be selfish of me to talk about my feelings when he actually had a real issue.

coming between the 2 would be the worst thing to do. God would always say ’love your neighbors’, meaning never cross your friends. even if you totally had eyes for your crush before his girlfriend did. every time i see betty look at jughead, all i see is helplessness.  
=================================================================  
let us review how i got here.

#1:

“do you know how bad i hate those boys, y/n?” betty complained to me at lunch.

“they’re really not that bad.” i explained. “archie told me he likes you though!” i said with a smile.

“really!” betty said, smiling as if she had just won the lottery.

“nah. archie come over here!” i yelled out.

“y/n, no!” betty said.

“hey, y/n.” archie greeted.

“sit.” i said. “tell betty what you look for in a girl.” i said.

“why?” archie asked.

“she asked me what most guys look for in a girl.” i explained.

as they were talking, i went over to jughead.

“hey, jug.” i said.

“hey, y/n.” he replied.

“y/n, who’s this?” betty asked.

“oh, betty, this is jughead. jughead, this is betty.” i said as they shook hands.

=============================================================  
"I’m a girl in a world in which my only job is to marry rich"

being a l/n was close to being a blossom but less stressful. well, it may not seem stressful when you learn about it but when you try it out, it’ll feel like hell. my job as a girl is to become a dedicated ballerina, graduate from college, move to italy to become a prima ballerina, stay a ballerina until my body falls apart, marry and move back to riverdale to start a family.

i hate it honestly. my family tradition says that my parents are supposed to choose who i get to marry. but that tradition got broken after my mom remarried.

=============================================================  
#2:

“how come i’ve never met betty before?” jughead asked me during our carpool.

“because you can never get your head out of a book.” i shot back.

“i was kidding!” i said as jughead laughed and rolled his eyes.

“time for me to start watching romeo and juliet.” jughead whispered.

“dude, what the hell!” i said with a laugh.

“y/n, language!” my mom yelled at me.  
=============================================================  
"He’s after me cause I’m a Schuyler sister, that elevates his status"

i always found it quite ironic that jughead went for betty. i knew that their parents dated back in high school. if i were in their situation, i probably would’ve been instructed to stay away from the other person, and i probably would’ve obeyed.

i guess if we’re talking about status, dating betty was a good idea for jughead because he’s no longer irrelevant in our friend group.  
=============================================================  
#3:

“y/n!” betty yelled with the biggest smile on her face.

“what what what?” i said, shaken up at her sudden outburst.

“jughead asked me out!” betty beamed.

“betty, that’s amazing!” i squealed along with her until we heared a car beeping at us.

it was my dad.

“sorry, betty.” i said quickly.

“no problem. see you tomorrow!” she waved.  
=============================================================  
"I know my sister like i know my own mind

You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind

If I tell her that I love him she’d be silently resigned

He’d be mine"

that was the worst day of my life. or rather, anyday i see them together is terrible. i hate having to put on a fake smile and be a jealous bitch for my best friends who are obviously happy. i knew i couldn’t tell betty cause then she probably would’ve felt like total crap since i liked him first. he was mine first, then she came in. i wouldn’t want to be that one girl who breaks up a couple because she liked the guy and thinks the girlfriend isn’t deserving.  
=============================================================  
But when I fantisize at night

It’s Alexander’s eyes

As I romanticize what might have been if I hadn’t sized him up so quickly.

I heard a knock on my bedroom door as i was crying.

“come in!” i called out, wiping my eyes.

“y/n, what’s wrong?” jughead asked.

i shook my head in response and soon felt the weight on my bed shift next to me.

“did somebody say something?” he asked. “need me to beat their ass?”

“no and no.” i laughed, still crying.

“life just isn’t fair, jughead.” i cried. “you get your hopes up for something that could change your life for the better and instead, somebody gets what you wanted.”

“wanna talk about it?” he asked.

i sighed. “there’s this really big summer camp that’s coming to riverdale this year but you have to apply with a teacher recommendation. mr. clayton said that he’d only be writing 2 recommendation letters and he chose fucking archie and reggie.” i explained. it wasn’t why i was upset but it was believable.

“how do you even know coach clayton?” he asked.

“he’s my homeroom teacher.” i said.

“i’m sorry, y/n.” he said, bringing me in for a bone-crushing hug.

it only made me cry even more. lying to my best friend about my feelings and my issues just to avoid being that one shady bitch.


End file.
